super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SolZen321/Kaiju Generator
If this looks similar to the Kaiju Generator on UltraFan Wiki, that's because it is, after all, I did that one, so why should I reinvent the wheel when I own it? Background Like last time, let us start with the creature's background. Place of Origin This is where the kaiju comes from Rolld D8 #'Space': It came from space #'Underground': This creature was always around but something forced it from underground. #'Deep Sea': This creature lives deeper than humans are comfortable with going, maybe in undersea caves. #'Ancient Ruins': This creature slumbers in ancient ruins, possibly worshipped as a god. #'Sealed/Sleeping': This creature hibernates in a remote location, either of its own accord or sealed away till some fool woke it up. #'Mutant': This creature is a mutation. You can reroll for an extra background source. #'Lab Creation': There is little to nothing natural about this beast. It was created on purpose, or by accident. #'Reroll for 2': Roll for 2 different origins and merge them together. Appearance Body Type This is for the base design of the creature. Roll D8 #'Classic': If you've ever seen godzilla you understand. #'Humanoid': Humanoid which means it either has no tail, or it's small and cat like, either way they aren't dragging it across the ground. #'Cute': This kaiju was meant to be cute, doesn't mean they aren't dangerous just that they are cute. #'Quadraped': This kaiju moves on four legs. #'Avian': This creature has wings in place of arms and is sually bird shaped #'Insectoid': This creature is bug shaped, either as a caterpillar or even like Mothra. #'Other': Another shape I didn't think about, could fit into 8 spaces, like a snake, or squid, etc. #'Reroll for 2': Combine two shapes. Example, quadraped and humanoid would give you a centaur. Skin Texture #'Leathery': #'Bumpy': #'Dual Tone': Roll for 2 textures. One for the back, the other, the underside. #'Scales': #'Fish Scales': #'Feathers': #'Fur': #'Hairy': #'Sectional/Layered Armor': #'Chitin Shell': #'Metal': #'Other': Hands #'Clawed Digits': Their fingers are blades or sorts. #'Human Like': With opposable thumbs. #'Wing Hands': Only if the creature has wings, otherwise reroll. #'Blades': Creature's hands are blades or spikes. #'Tentacles': Singular or multiple it doesn't matter. #'Webbed': Helps with swimming. Feet Roll a D6 #'Classical': #'Double Jointed': Think Rodan, or any creature that walks with its heel in the air. #'Talons': Like a hawk's #'Monkey Feet': Not with fur, but they dextrous enough to hold things with them. #'Pincers': Feet are pincers. #'Insect Feet': Wings Only if the creature has Avian or Insectoid Roll D6 #'Feathered': #'Bat Wings': If they have Wing Hands. #'Dragonfly': #'Butterfly Wings': #'Drapes': The wings resemble of leather when not in use, and float up when flying. #'Other': Back Roll D8 #'Spikes': #'Saurian Fin': #'Shark Fin': #'Bone Plates': Think Godzilla #'Bone Spurs': A line of thick singular bone spikes #'Shell': A turtle or beetle shell #'Other': #'Reroll': Head Roll D10 #'Nasal Horn': #'Horns': Normal horns like antlers or bull horns. #'Head Frill': #'Bone Helmet': The top of the head is a bony structure perfect for headbutting. #None: The head has no special features upon it. #'Multiple Sets of Eyes': #'Rows of Teeth': Large teeth/fangs in front of the normal set. #'Crystal': A crystal on the forehead. #'Reroll for 2': #'Other or None': Another feature not here, like big ears, etc, or do not chose an option. Other Features/Optional Roll a D12 #'Multiple Heads': At least 2 heads of your choice. roll a D4 if you cannot decide. #'Multiple Arms': At least 2 pairs of arms #'Multiple Tails': At least 2 tails. Roll a D4 if you can't decide. #'Crystal': At least one large crystal is located somewhere on the body. If you have a head crystal head, chose somewhere else. Roll a D4 if you can't decide how many. If you reroll and get this, add another crystal or make one bigger. #'Eyeball': There is a hidden large eyeball somewhere on the body #'Tentacle Beard': There is a row of tentacles under the mouth. #'Upside down Head': Mouth is above the head. #'Glowing Plate': There is a bony plate on the body, usually the chest, which glows either before the beast attacks or it uses the plate for a beam. #'Flower': The creature has a flower on its body, its back, chest, stomach, maybe even petals covering its head for defense. #'Extra Mouth': This beast has a mouth on its chest, or stomach, or even its throat. It can be conbined with the eyeball feature. #'Other/Reroll for 2': You can either chose an extra feature of your own liking or a reroll for 2 #'None': The creature has no other special features. Powers #'Heat Ray': The monster fire a heat ray, either from its mouth, a glowing plate, or a crystal. #'Firebreath/Fireball': The monster can spew streams of fire or a fireball. #'Flight': Standard if your kaiju wings or come from space, reroll #'Tunneling': Standard if you kaiju comes from underground, reroll #'Absorption': The monster can absorb other creatures into itself, like a pocket dimension or it can absorb energy attacks #'Poison': The Kaiju can spew poison or has a stinger(s). #'Electricity': Kaiju can generate volts to electricute its enemy. #'Eye Beams': #'Invisblity': The monster obscure its presence, either by literally becomeing impossible to see, or generate a fog around itself #'Illusion': The monster can generate an illusion of itself. #'Other': #'Reroll for 2': If you roll on the same option twice, you can use both version of that power, or you may chose to role again Category:Blog posts